


Real Monsters

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: My attempt to mix Scooby Doo and Teen Wolf.Scooby doesn't talk.Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby Doo, collectively known as Mystery Incorporated, are famous all over the world for solving mysteries and unmasking fake monsters. They discover real monsters exist when they move to Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Cast**

Alexander Ludwig as Fred Jones

Madelaine Petsch as Daphne Blake

Cristine Prosperi as Velma Dinkley

Chris Wood as Shaggy Rogers

Tyler Posey as Scott McCall

Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura

Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski

Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate

* * *

**Playlist**

Can't Stop The Feeling by Justin Timberlake

Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran

Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen

Fight Song by Rachel Platten

Doubt by Twenty One Pilots

The Bird And The Worm by The Used

* * *

Chapter 1

**Author's note: Scooby doesn't talk in this story. I couldn't think of a reason for him to talk that would make sense in the world of Teen Wolf.**

It was an awesome party. Bodies were undulating to the song chosen by the DJ. Only the fast and colourful lights illuminated the dance floor. Everyone was having fun.

Well, almost everyone.

In the shadows, trying to mingle with the crowd, Fred Jones, a clean-shaven 16 year old boy with fair skin, short and straight blond hair, and blue eyes wearing an orange ascot, a white pullover v-neck sweater over a blue long-sleeved button down shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and brown leather shoes with gold rectangular buckles, Daphne Blake, a 16 year old girl with fair skin, straight red hair that reached her mid-back and was parted in the middle, brown eyes, and a slender figure wearing a purple headband, a green scarf, purple knee-length boots with high heels, and a purple long-sleeved dress with a pink belt around the waist and a circle skirt that reached her mid-thigh, Velma Dinkley, a 16 year old girl with fair skin, straight brown hair that reached just below her shoulders and had side bangs parted to the right, brown eyes, and a slender figure wearing black glasses, an orange short-sleeved turtleneck tucked into the waistband of a red pleated skirt that reached her mid-thigh, knee-length orange socks, and red Mary Jane shoes with flat heels, Shaggy Rogers, a 16 year old boy with fair skin, a hint of stubble, medium-length brown hair, and blue eyes wearing a green t-shirt with a crew neck, tan khaki pants, and black high-top sneakers with black laces, and Scooby Doo, a male Great Dane with brown fur, black spots, brown eyes, a black nose, and black whiskers wearing a blue collar with a yellow diamond-shaped tag with the initials SD were present, but not for music.

They had received word that a monster, or rather a false monster in their case, was here. So faithful to themselves, Mystery Incorporated had left their hometown of Coolsville, Ohio and moved to the town of Beacon Hills, California.

Fred and Daphne had to mix with the people dancing and search for the false monster while Velma did research in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy and Scooby were supposed to search around but were concentrating on the buffet. As usual, their stomachs were their main priority.

Mystery Incorporated weren't the only ones looking for the monster. Not far from them, a group of 16 year olds had just dispersed in search of the same monster. They knew that the monster wasn't a man in a costume. The leader of the pack had just divided the tasks, and each member had gone to their post. Scott and Kira mingled with the teenagers, Malia had to watch the surroundings and had inevitably finished at the buffet, and Stiles was responsible for overseeing the progress of the plan outside. He was equipped with his cell phone to be able to contact Scott at any time. He was waiting in his Jeep, which was parked beside a van with the words The Mystery Machine on it. He was sure that he had seen the van before.

Stiles was so deconcentrated by the van that he could no longer fulfill his role, and as hyperactive as he was, that was a problem. He put the papers on the seat beside him, grabbed his cell phone, and got out of the Jeep. At the same time, the van's rear doors opened and Velma got out. Stiles felt his breath catch. She was really cute!

As soon as Velma got out of the van, she lost her footing and sank to the ground, losing her glasses at the same time. Stiles rushed to her and offered his help by helping her get up and handing her glasses to her.

"Thank you," Velma murmured as she reached for Stiles.

"I'm V...V...Velma," Velma stammered as she introduced herself.

Stiles laughed timidly. His laughter was like a melody in Velma's ears. He grabbed her hand tenderly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Velma. I'm Stiles."

And so, Velma and Stiles forgot their roles in the mission.

Meanwhile, at the buffet, Shaggy was filling his cheeks with every kind of food his eyes could find. At his feet, Scooby devoured delicious sausages.

Concentrating on his meal, Shaggy didn't notice the girl at his side who watched him stuff his face, until he wanted to get a slice of pizza and his hand touched something that wasn't pizza. He looked up at the arm, which was attached to a shoulder, a chest, and a head.

Shaggy stopped eating and stared at the girl, his slice of pizza falling from his mouth. She was solid, beautiful, and surely very strong. She was staring at him, not with a look of disgust of him and his gigantic appetite, but with a look of admiration.

"This is the first time I've seen anyone with such an appetite." She said. "The coyotes know how to recognize those who are good mates, those who know how to make provisions." She advanced towards him, and he got up, swallowing. She grabbed the slice of pizza and ate it in no time before smiling at him.

"I'm Malia." She presented herself by catching a piece of meat.

"I'm Sha...Sha...Sha...Shaggy," Shaggy stammered as he introduced himself.

"And he," Shaggy pointed at his faithful dog, "is Scooby Doo."

"Interesting," Malia mumbled between two mouthfuls of food.

And so, Shaggy and Malia forgot their roles in the mission. Scooby, too, was too busy devouring his sausages to care.

Not far away, on the dance floor, Fred and Daphne continued their mission. They watched the surroundings, studied every person present, and made theories. And in spite of the proximity of their bodies, which were undulating to the rhythm of the music, they never lost sight of their mission.

And they weren't the only ones, because close to them, Scott and Kira were doing the same. They studied, reflected, and remained concentrated in spite of the proximity of their bodies.

Suddenly, the music changed to a darker song, one that sent shivers down the backs of everyone in the room. Scott and Kira stopped dancing, and Scott held out an ear. So did Malia near the sideboard, mouth full of food. Shaggy and Scooby had hidden under the table.

A low voice spoke. "Everyone...Every single one of you...you killed me...you betrayed me...and you must die!"

All the lights went out. The teenagers in the room screamed.

Outside, Velma and Stiles were in the midst of a discussion, when Stiles remembered where he had seen the van before and the screams interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, shit," Stiles muttered.

Stiles grabbed his cell phone, and Velma gasped before climbing back into the van to watch the screens.

"Here it is!" Velma shouted.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"The monster," Velma said.

Back inside, Scott was using his wolf vision in order to be able to locate the enemy. He knew the enemy wanted to poison everyone. He and Kira went as fast as they could to the source of the voice, while Malia left her pizza to follow them and Fred and Daphne looked for their flashlights.

Eventually, Malia grabbed the culprit as he was putting his finger on the detonator. She pinned him to the wall and showed her teeth. He showed his fangs, and his eyes turned bright blue. At the same time, Fred and Daphne arrived to witness a fight between two real supernatural beings. They were very surprised.

Meanwhile, Velma was watching her screens. Stiles, who was beside her, couldn't reach Scott. The two of them saw the fight live on one of her screens. Velma was surprised enough to remove her glasses, cleaning them and making sure they weren't broken before putting them back on.

"I knew I had seen this van before," Stiles said. Velma left the screens to look at him. "You and your friends are famous for unmasking fake monsters all over the world."

"Fake, yes," Velma muttered, resting her gaze back on the screens. "Real monsters, well...never..."

"Welcome to Beacon Hills," Stiles muttered.

In the end, after a fierce fight between Malia, Scott, Kira, and the enemy, the enemy was knocked out and everyone was safe. The lights went on again, and everyone left the place in a hurry.

Mystery Incorporated and Scott's pack met in the middle of the empty dance floor.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Fred said. He gestured to himself. "I'm Fred Jones."

Fred gestured to Daphne. "That's my girlfriend, Daphne Blake."

Fred gestured to Velma. "That's Velma Dinkley."

Fred gestured to Shaggy. "That's Shaggy Rogers."

Fred gestured to Scooby. "And that's Shaggy's dog, Scooby Doo."

"We know who you are. You're Mystery Incorporated. You're very talented at solving mysteries," Scott said.

"But we have never encountered real..." Fred began.

"Monsters?" Stiles suggested.

"I wouldn't say monsters. Monsters are usually filled with bad intentions, but not you." Velma smiled at Stiles. He smiled back at her.

"Are you afraid?" Malia asked Shaggy.

"I could never be afraid of a beautiful girl with an appetite equal to mine." Shaggy replied, winking at Malia, his legs shaking a little.

"I think we should work together." Scott said.

"I agree," Fred said.

And that's how Mystery Incorporated became allies of Scott's pack, how Stiles eventually confessed his feelings to Velma (which were reciprocal), and how Malia and Shaggy's passion for food united them in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Playlist**

Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna

When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss

Cross My Heart by Marianas Trench

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Slow Down by Selena Gomez

You And Me by Lifehouse

Treasure by Bruno Mars

You're Still The One by Shania Twain

Domino by Jessie J

* * *

Chapter 2

"I don't know," Malia said.

"We have to choose quickly," Kira said. "The guys are waiting for us!"

"Don't be so picky, girls. I'll help you." Daphne smiled at Malia and Kira, who exchanged a glance.

Daphne was almost ready and stretched out her hand toward a sleeveless purple sequin dress with a v-neck, cut-out sides, and a floor-length skirt with a slit in the right side that reached the middle of the thigh and purple high-heeled sandals that had recently caught her eye in the store.

Kira was sure the purple dress would make Daphne look beautiful and hoped the dress she picked out would made her look beautiful as well.

Malia frowned at the choice of dresses, totally undecided.

It was prom night, and everyone was a little nervous. Since Mystery Incorporated and Scott's pack had become allies, they had managed to defeat many enemies. All of the couples were closer than ever. That was probably the reason the girls were so undecided on which dress to wear. They all wanted to please their boyfriends, even Malia, who secretly wished that Shaggy only had eyes for her and not for the buffet.

Velma wasn't with them. She already had her dress. Being the organized person she was, she had found it long ago. The orange dress had a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, a bodice embellished with sequins, and a floor-length skirt. As for the shoes, she had picked out a pair of orange open-toed sandals with low heels. There was no way a clumsy girl like her was going to wear high heels!

"These dresses are perfect for you," Daphne said with a smile as she held out a dark blue dress with intricate gold beading along the top, a low back with crisscross straps embellished with gold jewels, and a floor-length skirt to Kira and a sleeveless green dress that had a v-neck bodice embellished with gold jewels, shoulder straps extending down the back to an open v shape, and a floor length skirt with a slit in the right side that reached the middle of the thigh to Malia.

Kira and Malia exchanged another glance before trying the dresses on.

The guys didn't have any difficulty getting ready for the dance. Picking out their tuxedoes was rather easy.

Once everyone was ready, the only thing left to do was go to the dance. The girls were going together and had to join the guys, who were waiting for them in front of the gymnasium door, where the dance was being held.

When the guys saw their girlfriends arrive wearing beautiful dresses, their hair styled in elegant curls, all of them dropped their jaws. They then went to see their girlfriends and stretched out their arms, a smile on their faces as they made their way to the dance floor, where the music was playing.

Immediately, Stiles began to move in every direction to the rhythm of the song. Velma laughed shyly. She found his energy infectious. So, despite her reluctance, she joined him and they danced like no one was watching, ignoring what others would think of them. They had fun, and that was all that mattered.

Fred and Daphne danced differently. They were closer and leaned their foreheads against each other's as they swayed to the music.

Scott and Kira took their time in making it to the gym. Scott began by complimenting Kira on how beautiful she looked and pressed his lips against hers in a long kiss before pointing to the gym absentmindedly, to which she responded by resting her lips against his again. They could wait for the next song.

Unfortunately for Malia, all of her efforts to get Shaggy to notice her were for nothing. He noticed the buffet and rushed over to it. She sighed and went to sit at an empty table, where the students with no date were. She would have liked so much for Shaggy to compliment her, tell her how beautiful she looked and ask her to dance with him.

"I should have stayed with Scooby at Melissa's. I would've had more fun if I did," Malia muttered.

Scott's mother, Melissa McCall, had volunteered to look after Scooby during the dance. Pets weren't allowed in the school.

The music changed to a slow song.

"It's time to get clooooser!" The DJ spoke into his microphone before playing the song.

Immediately, Stiles put a knee on the ground and raised his hand to Velma. "May I have this dance?"

Velma blushed and accepted Stiles' offer.

Fred and Daphne were already very close, so the slow dance was well under way.

Scott and Kira had finally entered the gym and took their positions for the slow dance. They finally got closer during the song, and she put her head on his shoulder with a sigh of ease. She was so comfortable and happy in the arms of the one she loved, and the song was beautiful.

Malia could only watch the couples dancing in front of her with a sad look on her face. As she was about to leave, tired of being the only one to be left alone, someone entered her field of vision and handed her a flower quickly made with napkins. She could see all the effort put into it.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Shaggy smiled shyly.

Malia looked up at Shaggy and couldn't hold back a big smile. She accepted as she stood up and pressed him abruptly against her, holding the flower in her hand with love in her eyes.

"I-I can't breathe," Shaggy wheezed.

"Then you should have come and asked me to dance earlier," Malia said.

The songs continued to play, and the students continued to dance.

It was a wonderful evening that no one would forget, a special night for everyone. And everyone was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today, the Beacon Hills High School class of 2018 would be graduating.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Stiles, Scott, Kira, Shaggy, and Malia sat at a table in the cafeteria, which was where the seniors would be meeting before the graduation ceremony. They were all wearing maroon graduation gowns and maroon graduation caps with white tassels. They chatted for a while, and then the principal came in and told the seniors it was time for the graduation ceremony to begin. The seniors marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began.

After some speeches by the principal and a few teachers, it was time for the Valedictorian to give their speech.

The principal stepped up to the podium. "Now for a few words from the Valedictorian of the class of 2018, Velma Dinkley."

Velma stepped up to the podium after the principal was off the stage and gave her speech.

"Have you ever read a good book or a good story, and when you're on the final chapter and the final page, you feel a sadness you can't explain?"

"Sometimes, if you're lucky, the story or book will have an epilogue or a sequel. I stand here before you, my fellow graduates, to tell you that although the high school chapter in our lives has ended, the story is far from over."

"We are all still so young. We have time to fall in and out of love and to make mistakes. We still have the opportunity to fail and succeed and to change our minds like we change our clothes. There are tears of sadness running down some of your faces. Why? This isn't the end. This is the beginning of something really, really amazing."

"For some of us, maybe it's college. Maybe it's your dream job. Maybe it's getting married and starting a family. Or maybe it's finally accepting who you are, and not being afraid of who you could turn out to be."

"Just promise me one thing. Don't forget what these past few years brought to your life. Don't forget about the people that taught you all about friendship and bravery and courage. Don't forget about the smiles and frowns, the laughter and tears, and the break ups and make ups. Don't run from your mistakes. Learn from them and embrace them. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I can't think of a group of people that deserve it more."

Everyone in the gym stood up and clapped loudly.

Velma went back to her seat.

After the gym was silent, the principal stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were going to be handed out. He started calling names.

"Daphne Blake."

Daphne walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Velma Dinkley."

Velma walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Frederick Jones."

Fred walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Scott McCall."

Scott walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Norville Rogers."

Shaggy walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski."

Stiles walked up to the stage, accepted his diploma, and sat back down.

A few more names were called.

"Malia Tate."

Malia walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

"Kira Yukimura."

Kira was the last graduate to be called. She walked up to the stage, accepted her diploma, and sat back down.

The principal addressed the crowd. "Everyone, please rise."

Everyone in the gym stood up.

The principal turned to the graduates and said, "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

The graduates did as they were told.

"Congratulations to the class of 2018!" The principal exclaimed.

The graduates threw their caps in the air.

THE END


End file.
